


a bad plan (a good night)

by Muse92



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muse92/pseuds/Muse92
Summary: The plan made sense. Of course it made sense; all their plans do in the beginning.It’s not until its actually happening or after the fact that she realises how wrong they were. They can fix one of their plans, they can reverse 5/9, but the consequences of this plan may be too much for Darlene. Dominique is the only constant thing in her life right now, the only good thing. This, well this plan could destroy everything between them but doesn’t the need of the many outweigh personal desires.Hadn’t that been the reason for 5/9 in the first place?





	a bad plan (a good night)

**Author's Note:**

> These two will be the death of me - and a really don't want to wait for the next season!  
> so just trying to get into the characters a little. Just a quick exploration during my free time in the office today

The plan made sense. Of course it made sense; all their plans do in the beginning.

It’s not until its _actually_ happening or after the fact that she realises how wrong they were. They can fix one of their plans, they can reverse 5/9, but the consequences of this plan may be too much for Darlene. Dominique is the only constant thing in her life right now, the only good thing. This, well this plan could destroy everything between them but doesn’t the need of the many outweigh personal desires.

Hadn’t that been the reason for 5/9 in the first place?

They’ve been here before. The same bar, the same seats, and that same tension that sits just between them. Barely noticeable but it’s there, a whisper of something that could be and maybe that’s why Darlene is struggling with what she has to do. Despite everything else, the FBI crap and the lying, she enjoys her time alone with Dominique. She’s finished her drink and this is it, this is the moment she’s been dreading since she walked in.

“I know this may sound like bullshit but… sorry I was such a pain in the ass.” Darlene keeps her eyes on the bar, on her hands, on anything that will stop her from looking at Dom. “Trying to find Tyrell, and lying to my brother, secluding myself in that apartment, just feeling lonely as shit. I just… it was just too much.”

Darlene spits out a laugh at her own words. The apology as much for what they have already gone through as what she is about to do. Dom’s eyes stay fixed on her and Darlene can feel their weight, pulling for her attention.

“So I guess this is my long winded way of saying I don’t think I have it in me to testify. Maybe I’m not as cool and collected as I put on.”

The words spill haltingly from her lips, the truth has always been the hardest to say. Finally Darlene lets her eyes meet Dom’s and she finds nothing but reassurance there, trust, and it hurts. This whole thing is harder than Darlene had expected it would be, her chest _aches_ and she’s barely even started yet.

“I get the front you put up,” Dom starts. Her voice smooth as ever and shrugs, putting as much sincerity as she can in the gesture. She’s been around Darlene enough to know that pushing too hard on this kind of stuff will shut her down. “It’s a trick I use myself.”

“You are an FBI agent, yet somehow I feel like you’re the only one I can trust.”

It’s the truth. She wishes she was saying it any other time but there’s nothing for it. Darlene uses it to her advantage, softening the tension between them, exploring its edges. The nervous laugh Dom gives in reply only makes Darlene’s chest ache more.

“Maybe that’s because you can.”

”Yeah, maybe so.” Darlene pushes back from the bar as if making her leave to go. She knows she won’t get far but it’s part of the role she needs to fill. To give Dominique power in this situation even if it’s a falsehood, give her the chance to ask for more. “Ok, well sorry I couldn’t be more help.”

“You’re leaving?” The words are earnest, they push against the tension wrapping around them, matching Darlene’s own exploration.

“Thanks for the drink,” Darlene says, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. “And for listening.”

“Wait.”

It’s just one word but for Darlene it brings with it none of the hope that Dominique feels settle precariously over her.

“Want another? On me.”

Darlene smiles as she drops her bag once more, letting herself ignore the guilt she feels stirring and instead focus her attention on just Dominique. Focus on this thing that grows bigger with every second, this thing that grows braver as every inch between them disappears.

“So, you still single?” Darlene has never been one for subtly.

“Wow,” And there’s that nervous laughter again that pulls at something divine in Darlene. “Jumping right into this conversation again. Haven’t you learned my social game isn’t my strong suit?”

“Well, I’m willing to bet you’ve got some untapped talent.” Darlene pushes forward on her stool, moving closer to Dominique, a hint of boldness in her voice. “What’s your type?”

“Where are you going with this?” Dominique drops her head, eyes on the bar. She’s nervous, embarrassed even. Dominique struggles with herself, she’s a professional, even if she did ask Darlene to stay.

“Well, I am one hell of a wing-woman ok. So let’s pick you out on of these lovelies here.” She turns in her chair to scan the room while moving infinitesimally closer to Dominique as she does, enough that she can feel the heat radiating off her. “What about the ginger?”

Dom barely looks at the girl before returning her attention to the bar. She spins the top half of her body, eyes glancing up and down and if Darlene allows herself a moment of weakness she swears those blue eyes fall on her as she spins back. There’s a tightness in her chest but the more she lets herself fall into this thing the less it feels like guilt. The closer it feels like something she wants, the smile on her face genuine for what feels like the longest time

“What? Are you not into fire crotch? Hypocrite!”

Dominique pulls at the ends of her hairs. “Dye job” and shrugs, her eyes once again back on the bar.

“Fine.” Darlene rolls her eyes but the smile remains in place, matching the one growing on Dominique’s face.

She gasps loudly, pulling Dominique’s attention immediately. 

“Goth hipster in the corner.”

“Identity issues.” Dom counters without taking her eyes off Darlene.

“Oh ok,” Darlene says, moving closer again as she swings her head around the room for her next target. Her knee **_accidentally_** brushing against Dom’s thigh as she goes. “Oooh, what about that?”

Dominique actually turns at this one, her thigh pressing harder against Darlene’s knee for the briefest of moments before she scoffs at Darlene’s suggestion.

“Oh my god!” Darlene plays up the exasperation, enjoying the game they’re playing. “Barkeep, another round.” 

The beer is cold in the palm of her hand, a relief from the warmth that surrounds her and a distraction from wandering hands. Dominique is barely paying attention to the words that fall from Darlene’s lips, the women she points out seem nothing in comparison to the one sitting beside her. Darlene is real in a way most women haven’t been to Dom in a long time but she knows she can’t do anything about it. She’s a professional, she will _not_ jeopardise her career over the way her heart seems to skip at every accidental touch.

“You have to at least talk to this one,” Darlene says her hand reaching for Dominique’s shoulder. The glazed over look in Dom’s eye enough to tell her she’s not really paying that much attention. “Next round is on me if you do.”

The touch focuses Dom’s gaze on Darlene and she fights the instinct to squirm under it, fights the guilt that bubbles just under the surface. She can do this. Darlene pushes playfully at Dominique’s shoulder, pushing her off her stool and towards the blonde that just entered the bar. 

“Alright, alright. You drive a hard bargain Alderson.” Dom says before making her way across the bar.

“Come on Dom, do it.” Darlene says under her breath, at war with herself. Wanting Dominique to take this one home so she won’t have to go through with her plan, but selfishly wanting to be the one Dominique takes home. She watches with baited breath as Dom reaches the blonde.

She’s too short, her eyes are the wrong shade of brown. She’s not Darlene and that fact hits her square in the chest. She pushes her hand through her hair, trying to find some sense of composure.

“Um, hey.” She says dumbly almost hoping she’s not heard.

“Hi there,” the women says back, her eyes give Dom a once over that results in a wicked smirk.

In any other situation Dominique would take that and run with it… maybe. She normally doesn’t get in this situation. She doesn’t want this.

“Yeah, so my friend back at the bar says she’ll buy my next round if I talk to you.” Dominique makes the mistake of nodding her head in Darlene’s direction who makes no effort to pretend like she’s not staring the two of them down.

“Oh,” The blonde says, her eyes darting between Darlene and Dominique, weighing her options. “I’d be happy to buy you that drink if you’d like?” She finishes, her voice dripping with possibility.

Darlene looks back at Darlene once more, her mind made up.

“I’m all good, actually.” She’s says, a look of apology for the blonde who just smiles in return.

“Well, good luck tonight, with her I mean.” She says nodding at Darlene before turning away from Dominique.

“Yeah, thanks.” Dom returns even if she doesn’t hear it.

She makes her way back to the bar, back to Darlene. She won’t do anything about this feeling but that doesn’t mean she won’t allow herself to enjoy that tension for another drink.

“What the hell was that?” Darlene asks as Dom takes her seat once more.

“That is you buying another round.” Dom says smugly, turning in her chair to face Darlene completely and leaning in close enough to whisper. “And I think I’d like something a bit stronger.”

If she’s going to play with fire she may as well get burnt in the process, burn the moment in her flesh for nights alone.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s laughing at a joke she doesn’t even remember. The tension between them has settled to a degree; it feels _heavy_ and light at the same time. Tangible in a way it hadn’t been at the bar as they walk down the hallway towards her apartment.

She wants even though she knows she shouldn’t.

Dominique fumbles with her keys in the lock, Darlene a half pace behind her; the warmth of her body encompassing Dom’s, making her brain foggy more so than the alcohol. She pushes through the door, making a beeline for the fridge.

Darlene slows her pace as she walks in taking in the room around her. Neat and almost bare of any personal items but it feels lived in, it feels warm. She takes note of the layout, pushing past the buzz of alcohol. There’s a reason she’s here, not the one she’d like, but she has a plan to follow.

“Nice digs.”

Dominique laughs as she pulls open the fridge door.

“Remember, I only let you in because you said you’re **_not_** into girls.” She says it more as a reminder to herself than to Darlene.

“Well, I said I wasn’t a lesbian. End quote. I didn’t say I wasn’t into girls.” Darlene counters, shrugging off her jacket and moving further into the room.

Dominique’s hand tighten on the fridge door, twisting her body to look at Darlene with narrowed eyes. She wants, but she shouldn’t. “Very clever.”

“How about that nightcap?” Darlene turns away from the gaze directed at her, recomposing herself. She can’t turn back now.

“Right, but only one.” Dominique starts, pulling two beers out of the fridge. “I, uh, gotta work in the morning. And you gotta get home before curfew.” The excuses sound weak even to her own ears.

Darlene takes a quiet breath and plasters a smile to her face, ignoring the guilt that’s creeping back into her system.

“Screw curfew!” She turns back to Dom taking the offered drink, “hey, that rhymes.”

She can’t help her nerves, the way they take over the forced laugh she gives. Dominique retreats a few steps, away from Darlene, away from the invitation in Darlene’s eyes. She shouldn’t have let things go so far, she’s trapped herself in a room with Darlene without an escape route.

Darlene can feel Dominique wavering, and as much as she wants to let her waver she can’t. She’s so close now, Dom’s badge swinging on her hip. Her eyes dart around the room, she needs to break this new tension. A splash of colour just behind Dom catches her eye.

“An E-Kit?” She starts, her voice teasing. “I can’t believe you bought into that shit.”

“You can never be too prepared.” Her fingers tight on the bottle as Darlene moves closer.

“Such a girl scout.”

The jab does exactly as Darlene had hoped, Dominique’s shoulders square and her chin raises.

“You think that’s girl scout-y?” Dominique’s challenges, almost brimming with pride.

“Mhmm,” Darlene cocks an eyebrow.

“Check this out,” Dominique’s say to Darlene but her next words directed to nowhere in particular. “Alexa, give me the daily 5/9.”

The smugness coming off Dom as a disembodied voice fills the apartment lights something in Darlene. She likes this bravado on Dom, she wants more of it.

“Impressive. What else does that thing do?”

“Alexa, play John Prine.” And music fills the room.

“Better.”

It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but as the notes to **_Angel of Montgomery_** fill the room Dominique knows she’s made the biggest mistake of the night. Darlene’s hips swing as she glides around the room. Not quite dancing but enough to tease at the fluidity of her body. Dominique freezes, she shouldn’t look but also can’t bear to not look.

“Why you didn’t go after that blonde is beyond me.” Darlene says as she spins back into Dominique’s orbit, she lets herself fall into those blue eyes hating herself the entire time.

“It wasn’t meant to be.” Dominique says lamely, eyes searching Darlene’s for a hint of her intention.

“Whatevs, you didn’t even try.” The accusation and the swing of her hips teasing in the best kind of way.

She’s too drunk for this, she’s losing control of the situation. She laughs nervously, for what feels like the umpteenth time as she steps away from Darlene. Darlene has a way of knocking through her defences, a way of making her nervous in a way that she hasn’t for a long time.

“Jesus H, I think I’m drunk.” Darlene matches her every step, closing the distance before she even has a chance to create it. “But it’s probably a good thing. I have legit trouble sleeping. I take melatonin but I gotta down like 6 of them to even get drowsy…”

 Darlene surges forward, stopping whatever words lay on the tip of Dominique’s tongue. The taste of beer barely overpowering the too fruity lollipop Dom had on the walk here.

It lasts but a second before Dominique pushes Darlene off her, her heart and mind at war with each other.

“What was that?” The words are rough. She needs to take back control.

“It’s cool.” Darlene says, trying to downplay the hurt she feels at the rebuff.

“It’s not.” Dominique fights with herself, turning to put her beer down on a table. “What am I doing? This isn’t professional.”

“Dude, you said it yourself; I’m not the source anymore.” She looks up into Dom’s eyes. “Believe it or not, I’m actually a real person.”

Her hand reaches for Dominique’s neck, pulling them together once more only to have Dominique push back again.

“Darlene seriously.” Her words are wavering as much as her self-restraint. She wants but she shouldn’t.

“Alright, fine. I’m sorry.” She plays at being coy, biting her bottom lip. “It’s just… I like you.”

The truth, just not in the right situation. Twisting her heart.

“You’re drunk.” The accusation stings more than it should.

“Come on, at least give me more credit than that.”

It’s Dominique that moves first this time, dipping her head as her lips meet Darlene’s. She ignores every voice in her head screaming at her to stop. How can she stop now when even just a kiss feels right? How can she stop when she finally allows herself a moment to want, to take.

Darlene allows herself a moment to sink into the feeling of Dominique’s hand on her, the kiss heating with every passing moment, but only a moment. If she falls to far now she’ll miss her chance. Darlene’s hands wander Dom’s sides coming to rest on her hips, above her belt. The clip of Dom’s FBI badge pressing into her skin. It’ll just take one quick swipe to take it, take it and then sink fully into Dominique but of course none of her plans work the easy way.

Dominique pushes heavily against Darlene, reluctantly separating their bodies.

“Wait. Um, one second.”

Confused, Darlene watches as Dominique rushes through the room and follows close behind. The tell-tale sound of a safe keypad sings out into the room and Darlene concentrates on it, forces its song to stick in her mind. Dominique removes her badge and gun, locking them safely away – ever the girl scout.

She turns back to Darlene the bravery that had just filled her body disappears, she stopped them and know she doesn’t know how to start again.

“Could have kept the gun on.” Darlene breaks tension. “Don’t over think this.”

Darlene takes charge, Dominique frozen in place certainly won’t. She moves forward, hands falling all too easily to hips, lips finding their earnest partner. Darlene can allow herself to fall completely into this moment now, she’ll deal with the badge later.

She leads Dominique to the bedroom, forcing her to the bed when her knees hit the bed’s end. If this is going to be her one time with Dominique before she destroys them Darlene is going to enjoy herself, but she wants the fire back in Dominique’s eyes. She separates just enough to slip her dress down her body and there it is. That fire.

Dominique can’t keep her eyes on just one thing, they dart from Darlene’ eyes, to her lips, down the expanse between her breasts, and over her hips. They follow every curve, jumping from one to another. Her hands quickly follow, caressing the skin now exposed to her and delighting in the way Darlene’s muscles jump under her touch.

Darlene’s lips find her neck, bruising the soft skin she finds there, her fingers tangling Dominique’s hair and pulling not-so softly. She wants more than the softness Dominique is giving her and Dom seems to understand the sentiment as her fingers dig harder into Darlene’s hips.

With surprising ease she flips Darlene onto the bed, pressing her hard into the bed, a knee pressed up between Darlene’s thighs. She sinks her teeth along the line of Darlene’s shoulder while her hands come up to palm her breasts. The moan that slips from Darlene’s lips urges Dominique on. She pushes Darlene’s bra up, exposing her nipples and quickly sucks on it her mouth.

Darlene arches off the bed, hands scrambling for purchase across Dominique’s back but the fabric of her shirt hinders her actions. There is too much between them. Darlene slips her hands between then body, fumbling at the hem of Dominique’s shirt as she tries to remove the item and huffs in frustration.

Dominique leans back, a fire in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. She pulls her shirt up, agonisingly slowly and grind her hips against Darlene’s.

“So you do have some game then,” Darlene says, her hands making their way up to Dominique’s now exposed chest.

“Some untapped talent as it were,” Dominique laughs darkly as her eyes follow the path her hands take down Darlene’s body, teasing the hem of her underwear.  

 

* * *

 

 

She doesn’t know how long she’s been lying there awake, counting the even breaths from Dominique. The light that's started streaming in through the windows tells her too long. She’d been waiting until she was sure that Dom was asleep but that assurance came long ago. She’s been lying in silence while her mind screams in debate. She should be getting up, she should be getting the badge but she can’t quite bring herself to do it yet. She could just lay here until morning, enjoy the ache in her body for what it is. Enjoy a warm bed and a warmer body next to her.

She could just tell Dominique the plan. But their plans have never taken the easy routes.

Darlene carefully turns, checking that Dominique is as asleep as she knows she’ll be. Her face peaceful, beautiful, in the depths of sleep. Darlene falters briefly before sliding out of bed and back into her clothes. She takes a pillow with her to the safe in the next room, checking over her shoulder than Dominique hasn’t stirred.

With every step her stomach twists and her heart breaks. Darlene is about to destroy the trust Dominique has in her, she is about to destroy the one person she trusts more than herself.

She reaches the safe, her eyes dating back to the bed as she raises the pillow to the keypad hoping it will muffle the sound. She checks on Dom once more before pressing the digits on the keyboard.

The safe beeps in protest. The wrong code but Dominique still hasn’t stirred.

One missed digit, Darlene’s fingers move more confidently across the keypad this time the beep following this attempt agrees. She drops the pillow carefully and pulls the safe open, her hand moving straight for the badge.

“So this is why you came here.”

The words come from right behind her, startling and breaking her in one. She’s been caught, she had hoped she could just slip out without having to watch the destruction of her action. Darlene hadn’t even heard her move and suddenly she right here. The hurt and disappoint pouring out of Dominique and swallowing Darlene whole.

“You’re not talking you’re way out of this one.”

Darlene knows she won’t. That fire lights Dominique’s eyes but this time its anger and not desire focused on her.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for cutting that one scene short - i might come back to that in another fic


End file.
